


Tsugumi gets spoiled

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Café, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Other Afterglow members appear towards the end., Tags Are Hard, The Hikawa twins show up and Sayo overdresses for the occasion., Tsugumi gets spoiled and doted on for 2000 words!, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Tsugumi had long resigned herself to the fact that her friends would find new ways to spoil her every year. This year, her surprise appears as she takes her lunch break at the café.HappybelatedBirthday Tsugumi!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tsugumi gets spoiled

Tsugumi beamed to herself happily as she made her way into Hazawa Coffee’s kitchen, placing the red box of chocolates in her hands on a small table before removing her brown apron and hanging it up nearby. She took a moment to appreciate the other items on this table. There was a small pile of sweets and chocolates of all kinds of flavors, some of which were homemade. All of them were brought in by Hazawa Coffee’s devoted regulars to celebrate Tsugumi’s birthday.

After many years of failing to convince them otherwise, Tsugumi had accepted that people were going to go out of their way to spoil her and commemorate the date, no matter how many times Tsugumi insisted that they didn’t need to and that their birthday wishes were more than enough. Her birthday was incredibly important to some people, particularly her family and friends. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the gestures! She just didn’t want people to go out of their way for her.

However, Tsugumi was adamant about taking her usual shifts at the café and her parents didn’t dare challenge her on this.

She stretched satisfyingly as she wound herself down for her half an hour lunch break. Tsugumi planned to grab some food (probably from a batch they hadn’t served), check her phone and relax before returning to work for the afternoon. Her friends would probably arrive in the middle of the afternoon and wait in the café until closing time, after which they would celebrate and dote on her endlessly until the late hours of the night.

Or at least, that was the plan until Eve opened the door. Her apron was coloured a lighter brown than Tsugumi’s, and the colour of her crisp white shirt matched her hair, which was tied up in thick braided pigtails. A polite smile lit up across her face as her vibrant turquoise eyes met Tsugumi’s own.

“Ah, Tsugumi-san! Have you just gone on break?”

Tsugumi nodded. “I have, yes!”

Eve clapped her hands together excitedly. “All right then! If that’s the case…” She stepped to the side of the doorframe, holding the door open with one hand and gently gestured Tsugumi to step through with the other. “May I show you to an empty seat?”

Tsugumi straightened up and stepped back. “Eve-chan!? You don’t have to do that for me!” she dismissed, laughing awkwardly.

Eve shook her head sternly, a determined look etched onto her face. “Don’t worry about that! It’s your birthday today! It would be an honor!”

“That doesn’t change anything. You don’t have to- Eve-chan?”

Eve suddenly straightened up, slamming her arms down at her sides. Tsugumi tilted her head, struggling to comprehend the randomness of the gesture until she turned around and noticed her mother peeking through from another room. “Mother?”

Her intense, brown eyes didn’t budge when Tsugumi spoke, keeping their focus squarely on Eve. “Wakamiya-san, are you offering Tsugumi a seat?”

“Yes! I thought it would be a nice gesture! I apologize if I’ve overstepped any boundaries!” Eve closed her eyes and bowed deeply and dramatically.

“At ease, Wakamiya-san.” Tsugumi’s mother said, chuckling lightly. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. It is her birthday, after all.”

Tsugumi stepped back again, slapping her hands over her cheeks to conceal her blush. “M-Mother?!”

“Will do, Hazawa-san!” Eve lifted herself up from her bow and smiled at Tsugumi warmly. “Well then, shall we get you a seat?”

Tsugumi nodded hesitantly. She couldn’t say no to someone who bowed so deeply.

\----------

Eve showed Tsugumi to an empty seat in the corner of the café. Tsugumi couldn’t suppress the strange feeling in her stomach as she took her seat in the wooden chair. She had never been a customer at the café she worked at all her life.

After showing her to her seat, Eve promptly took out her notebook and pencil and smiled at Tsugumi brilliantly. “All right Tsugumi-san! What can I do ya for?” she asked politely.

Tsugumi resisted the urge to comment on Eve’s greeting. She vividly remembered talking Eve out of using that phrase since she apologized profusely to Tsugumi and all of the customers afterwards, though admittedly this time was different. “Could you make me a latte?” Tsugumi replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Certainly!” Eve noted it down on the paper vigorously. “Do you want any cakes or sweets?”

“I don’t mind having anything in the back that needs to go.”

“Of course! I remember seeing some cakes in the kitchen when I was there with you, so I’ll see if I can get one of those. I’ll be a few minutes!”

“No need to rush, Eve-chan.” Tsugumi reassured, though her voice trailed off when she realized Eve was already long gone.

Tsugumi contented herself with her surroundings while she waited. She pretty much had Hazawa Coffee’s clean white walls and polished wooden surfaces memorized but it was interesting to see it from a customer’s perspective. She noted that there was a different flower on every table, including a pink tulip one on her own and an orange cosmos one on the windowsill next to her. Tsugumi didn’t recognize all of the flowers but she appreciated the vibrant colours and variety regardless. As her eyes wandered the room they caught the attention of the other customers at their own tables, all of whom gave her a friendly wave. Tsugumi responded with an embarrassed one of her own.

Her gaze shot back to the main entrance when the bell sounded. She never realized how loud the bell was when you were sat quite close to it. The door opened, and Tsugumi gulped nervously when she recognized the teal haired figures making their way inside.

The shorter figure’s eyes started sparkling as soon as they swung around to meet Tsugumi’s, after which she quickly bounded over to her table. “Tsugu-chan! Happy Birthday!” Hina beamed loudly.

The shock of the situation combined with the speed of Hina’s approach almost made Tsugumi fall off her chair. “Hina-senpai!? I had no idea you were coming!”

“Hina! Don’t run that fast! I can’t let you trip over or damage anything here.” Sayo scolded. As she made her way slowly to the table, she cradled a cardboard box in both hands. After setting it down gently on the table, she turned to Tsugumi with a pleasant smile. “That aside, Happy Birthday Tsugumi-san.”

Tsugumi chuckled to herself happily as she struggled to absorb the greetings from the Hikawa sisters. “Thank you Sayo-san! You too, Hina-senpai!” After focusing on Sayo for a few seconds, Tsugumi’s eyes drifted down to the cardboard box sat in front of her, probing for hints about what was trapped inside. Her eyes then travelled back towards Sayo, and then towards Hina, eyeing up her casual tomboyish attire. Finally, her gaze returned to Sayo, and silence ensued for a few seconds as she narrowed her eyes.

“Urm… Sayo-san… why are you wearing a suit?”

“Well, I mean…” Sayo gingerly covered her body with her arms, obscuring some of her crisp black suit and white shirt underneath. Tsugumi wasn’t sure if the striking quality of the suit came from the contrast between the black and white colours or the impact of seeing Sayo wearing something so formal. “This is an important occasion, right?”

“I’m happy to hear you think my birthday’s important, but you don’t have to go this far!” Tsugumi retorted, embarrassed.

“Tsugu-chan’s said what I said to you this morning, sis! You’ve definitely overdressed for the situation!”

“It… appears that I have.” Sayo admitted after a few seconds. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Tsugumi-san.” she continued melancholically.

“You don’t have to apologize!” Tsugumi exclaimed, raising her palms up in front of her. “I just wasn’t expecting it! I think a suit actually really fits you!”

Sayo perked up, her eyes widening. “T-Tsugumi-san? T-Thank you-”

“Wow! There’s a small party here now!” Sayo was interrupted by Eve’s bubbly voice as she made her return, carefully holding a latte in one hand and a small chocolate cake in the other. After placing the coffee and cake carefully on the table, she took a good look at Sayo’s suit before continuing. “It’s really good to see you, Hina-san! And Sayo-san! Gosh, you look good in that suit!”

“T-Thank you, Wakamiya-san.” Sayo managed, unused to all the attention she was getting.

“It’s good to see you, Eve-chan! If I’d known you were doing a shift today I would have let you know we were coming!” Hina greeted, oblivious to her sister stuttering next to her.

“Don’t worry about it! I don’t mind the surprise!” Eve turned her attention to the cardboard box on the table, running a hand gently along its lid. “Speaking of surprises, is this for Tsugumi-san?”

“Yeah it is!” Hina pushed the box towards Tsugumi, looking at her expectantly. “You can open the box, Tsugu-chan!”

“Me? Alright…” Forced to momentarily abandon her coffee mid drink, Tsugumi felt the creamy taste of latte on her tastebuds as her hands probed the box, eventually working out how it worked and locating the lid. She lifted the lid away gently with both hands, her anticipation increasing rapidly. Her anticipation peaked as the contents of the box were revealed - a medium sized circular chocolate cake.

“Oh my gosh! This cake…!” A warm feeling swelled up inside Tsugumi’s body as she marveled at the cake, which was covered in rich chocolate sauce. The dessert was divided in two with a dotted line down the middle, one side being decorated with white icing and the other being covered with an overwhelming number of unlit candles. Tsugumi hummed to herself delightfully as she took in the heavenly smell.

“It’s really good, right? Sis made it all by herself~!” Hina cheered, pointing both of her arms at Sayo as if she was presenting her to Tsugumi.

“Hina!” Sayo snapped. She recoiled away from Hina, but Hina just followed her.

“Sayo-san…” Tsugumi breathed. She knew that Sayo continued to bake cookies after the cooking class but wasn’t prepared for Sayo’s leap from cookies to cake. “You did this all by yourself?”

Sayo nodded sheepishly. “I did, yes. I just followed a recipe online.”

“I didn’t realize sis had made a cake for you until I saw her pull it out of the oven this morning! You then invited me to help decorate it-“

“You invited yourself.” Sayo corrected.

“-and I was stuck between two ideas, so I split the cake in half and did them both!” Hina clarified happily. “I’m really proud of it!”

“You should be! You both should be!” Tsugumi beamed gratefully. “Just out of interest, what were the ideas you had?”

“The first was a nights sky picture with constellations and stars!” Hina explained, gesturing to the side of the cake without any candles stuck in it. “For the other side I wanted something to show how much you help me as the vice president, so I stuck a candle in for each time you helped me.” Hina laughed awkwardly as she pointed out the candles. “Though there wasn’t enough room to put all the candles I needed on.”

“That’s still a lot of candles though…” Tsugumi turned her attention to the cake and counted at least 20 candles. “You might be overstating how helpful I am Hina-senpai. I mean, you’re a genius!”

“Hmmm… I’d say the cake actually understates it. You’re really good with paperwork, you’ve always got good ideas and you always keep up with me when I run around the school too! You’re really boppin Tsugu-chan!” Tsugumi slumped back in her chair and covered her face, unable to deal with all the praise. “I can’t wait any longer! Sis, do you still have the candle lighter?! I want to see Tsugu-chan blow out the candles!” Hina continued in Tsugumi’s silence.

“I think I put it in one of my pockets…”

“Hina-san, Sayo-san, do you guys need something to cut the cake with?” Eve asked, raising her hand and making sure she wasn’t cutting off either of the twins. “I can grab something from the kitchen if you need it!”

“That’s a good call Eve-chan!” Hina agreed excitedly. “Actually, do you want to cut the cake? Then we can all contribute towards Tsugu-chan’s cake!”

“If you’ll trust me, then I’ll be the designated cake cutter!” Eve exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’ll fulfill my duty with honor! I’ll-“

The sound of the front doorbell ringing silenced the contained mayhem of the group. Embarrassed from all the attention (though definitely still happy about it), Tsugumi saw the lull in the conversation as an opportunity for a reprieve. That was until she recognized the group of people entering the café.

Moca took one long look at Sayo’s suit before flashing Tsugumi a smug smile. “Afternoon Tsugu~. Are you party rocking without us?”

“Isn’t it ‘party rock is’?” Tomoe questioned out loud, giving Tsugumi an energetic wave afterwards.

“Tomo-chin, can you just be quiet?”

“Hi Tsugu~!” Himari beamed, waving with both of her hands. “We realized we were all free, so we arrived earlier than usual!”

Ran fiddled with her hands behind her back until she sheepishly revealed a bouquet of pure white flowers. Tsugumi recognized them to be carnation snowdrops. “I…urm… got you these.”

Tsugumi resigned herself to looking down at the table in embarrassment as everybody’s smiling faces filed in around her. Despite her reaction, there was a part of Tsugumi who was genuinely happy to see her closest friends going out of their way for her. She grinned to herself contentedly as she realized she could count on her friends to find a way to spoil her every single year.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to upload this! I can put it down to three reasons; executive dysfunction, procrastination, or a mixture of both. Of course the girl I end up pulling this with is TSUGUMI, who literally deserves the world. I based this off one of Tsugumi's birthday conversations in the lounge, where Eve, Hina and Sayo bring her a cake! Breathe if you think Tsugumi's birthday needs to be a national holiday (and one I don't miss either.)
> 
> (I know that Rei's birthday is today and I'll try get something out if I can! I don't feel comfortable promising anything though, since my brain is literally stupid.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
